My Boy's Way of Encouragement
by sweetest fruit C
Summary: Fluffiness overdose between May and Drew. Sorry for any mistakes made. :)


**May****'s P.O.V**

Tensions, anxiety, pressure, nervous are emotions that floods within my being at the moment. Feeling the need to chill, I strode my way down to the beach which belongs to the hotel where I'm currently residing at. Soon, I have found a tree that's big enough to shield me in case it started raining and decided to take a sit against it. To unknowns or passers-by, it is still rather unsafe for a young teenage girl to be alone at this hour even on a private beach. However, I remain unfazed about it as I know in a matter of time that someone else will be joining me here.

"Either my charm is out of order or you are totally immune to it for being here alone without bringing me along again." I smile as I turn towards my rival/boyfriend, Drew Hayden as he approaches and settle himself comfortably by my side. "Don't sweat it, lover boy. You look so peaceful asleep and I wish to just let it be since I love you so dearly." I answered while leaning against his side with his arms around my waist. "Man, I'm feeling loved now. Who knew an airhead like you will be so thoughtful." He teases me as always. Rather than been annoyed, I choose to smile and close my eyes, enjoying the moment with him by my side.

After moments of silence, I let out a deep sigh and look up at Drew. He gave me a concern look that clearly stated "I am getting worry of you with every minute ticking by." Or that is how I have chosen to interpret the unspoken message. Even so, I felt a little lighthearted than before, knowing that I can depend on him to give me good advice other than just insults.

As many may or may not know, we used to throw each other insults (Drew's specialty in annoying and irritating yet encouraging me all at the same time as he claims) in our younger days. To be precise, he throws insults at me and I just return the favor with an added temper.

Nevertheless, things changes when we started dating. We do not insult each other anymore like before as being a couple has changed our ways of thinking. We care about each other feelings so much that we do not wish to hurt the other unintentionally. After all, people tends to get a little more sensitive and take every word at heart when they love each other a lot. Hence, we choose to encourage one another with a mixture of playful banter and sweet words. However, that does not necessarily means that Drew's arrogance and narcissism are not present at all times. He is still the vain guy when I first met and he said that it helps to cover the lost of entertainment to mess with me. Through and all, he is the one and only one other than my family who understands and loves me best.

Speaking of which, is it me or am I that easy to be read because of what he said next "May, I know what you're thinking and let me get this straight, you have absolutely nothing to worry about tomorrow's contest. Always remember, be confident, be yourself and if that does not helps, think about anyone you love. It could be your family, your friends, your Pokemon, anyone. Heck, it could be even your rivals! Or.. you could always think about me." I chuckle upon hearing that, but it turns into a playful glare next as he added "Just don't get too distracted by my looks. You and I both knows how irresistible I can be to the ladies."

"Oh man~ way to ruin the mood and implanted that last sentence into my mind." I groan out loud and gave my head a light pat. We look at each other for a second before ended up laughing together. Drew lifted up my chin and said " Good, that's what I like to see from you, laughing all out instead of being a nerve wreck person before the contest." I smile up at him before leaning in to give an appreciation kiss.

"Thanks a lot, Drewy deary. It means so much to hear those words from you, knowing how egoistical you can be at times." I teased him with the nickname I used specifically for moments like this. It also amuses me to see him cringe and pout a little, a sight that is only reserve for me. "Geez~ that is way too girly for a manly and sophisticated man like me." "Awwww~ don't tell me that you dislike it? It will makes me feel sad. You won't want it that way, don't you?" I retort and give him my secret weapon, which I called it the innocent, child -like yet watery eyes. "Alright, alright, I give. Never knew you are so evil to use that against me." letting go of me with his back facing me and crossed his arms, pretending to be offended. I shook my head lightly with a smile on my face and hug him from behind, snuggling my face on his shoulder. "Okay, Drewy deary. I'm getting tired and tomorrow is a big day for me. Let us head back and called it a night. I love you always, cheer for me okay?"

**Readers' P.O.V**

Drew gently let go of her hands and stood up. He turn back to face May and carry her up in bridal style while giving her another kiss, just to let her know that her wish is always his command. "Anything for you, my airhead princess." "Hey~! That's not very nice of you~ But first..." May instantly shut her eyes and dozed off, proving that tiredness has wear in. "Typical May. Sleep well and goodnight, my love." Drew whispered softly and kiss her on the forehead while walking back to the hotel room.

Once he settled May in, Drew slipped under the covers and lay by her side, providing as much comfort towards his beloved as he can. "That's why I love you, we are fated and meant to be." Drew stroke her face gently, turn of the lights, hugging May closer before closing his eyes.


End file.
